darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kebab
, Kjut's Kebabs |examine = A meaty kebab. |weight = 0 }} A Kebab is a food item that heals a random amount of life points, up to over 1500, and may raise Attack, Strength, and Defence stats temporarily. Kebabs can be bought from Karim in western Al Kharid for 1 coin each. Additionally, members can as well purchase it from Kjut in Keldagrim south-east of the north bridge. Effect Message: *You eat the kebab. Depending upon how many life points are healed: *That kebab didn't seem to do a lot. (nothing) (rare, Chance Approximately 8.71%) *It restores some life points. (10% of your total life points) (common, Chance Approximately 61.24%) *That was a good kebab. You feel a lot better. (100-200) (uncommon, Chance Approximately 21.12%) *Wow, that was an amazing kebab! You feel really invigorated. (heals you up to 300, raises attack, strength and defence by 1-3) (rare, Chance Approximately 3.65%) Contrary to speculation, kebabs received from random events do not have a higher chance of healing more than normal. It is possible for the kebab to be bad, lowering one or several stats when eaten instead of healing life points. *That tasted a bit dodgy. You feel a bit ill. *Eating the kebab has damaged your Skills stat. (This can also affect non-combat skills.) Or *That tasted very dodgy. You feel very ill. *Eating the kebab has done damage to some of your stats. (This can affect all stats except for Constitution and lower them by 5% total) Eating a kebab at full health either does nothing (No message) or deals damage to the player. Dropping monsters Trivia *Originally, a dodgy kebab would damage a player's life points; then would affect that players strength level however, this was changed, so players who were trying to gain LP would not be killed by mistake. *According to Saradomin in the 6th issue of the God letters, normal Kebabs are made of goblin meat. However, this was dismissed as a rumour by Zamorak in the 18th issue, instead stating that kebabs are made of camel meat because "it's much tastier." However, it may be possible that Zamorak is partially wrong, as there could be Camel and Goblin meat in a kebab. *Kebabs are another name for Döner kebabs, a Turkish kebab that is often placed in pitta bread. *Kebabs can be added to compost bins at farming areas. *Using a kebab on a cornucopia will only add 10% of the player's life points (rounded down), not the maximum a kebab can heal. *Kebabs are potentially the best free-to-play food, since they have a chance of healing up to 1500 life points. *Kebabs have the best healing-to-cost ratio in the game. *Since Karim is near the Al-Kharid warriors, many players use Kebabs as food for training on them. *It is possible for a free player to have a member stat lowered. *This could be considered a quite rare item in the demo world, as it could only be received from the Drunken dwarf. *Kebabs used to be able to be poisoned and looked the same when they were poisoned compared to when they weren't poisoned. This feature was removed since scammers would trade victims poisoned kebabs and the victim wouldn't be able to know whether the kebab was poisoned or not. *Kebabs won't lower your adrenaline bar, unlike other foods. See also * Skewered kebab * Super kebab * Ugthanki kebab fi:Kebab Category:Food